A service provider may provide a service (e.g., a telephone service, a cellular service, an internet service, etc.) to a subscriber. The subscriber may be associated with an account (e.g., a service provider account). The account may be associated with multiple user devices (e.g., smartphones, cellular telephones, computers, etc.) to receive the service.